Harry Potter y La Lucha de Los Herederos
by AtRaM Potter
Summary: Comienza el 6º curso en Hogwarts, pero antes de eso, Harry recibe la visita de unos extraños, que dicen ser sus tios y su prima, con la que descubrira grandes secretos.H/G y R/Hr!
1. Sorpresas y el mejor cumpleaños

1SORPRESAS Y EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA HISTORIA

_**1**__****__**SORPRESAS Y EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA HISTORIA.**_

Harry llegaba a la casa de sus tíos después del peor curso que había vivido en Hogwarts. Cuando el coche paró, cogió su baúl y se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada. Su tía se estaba preocupando, la nota que le había mandado Dumbledore contándole lo ocurrido en el ministerio le había abierto los ojos: Harry era lo único que le quedaba de su hermana y, aunque ella lo negara, la quería mucho, solo le tenia envidia, solo era eso: envidia, envidia de que tuviera amigos de verdad, envidia de que fuera bruja, de que tuviera un novio atractiva que la amara, de que pudiera hacer lo que le diera la gana, envidia de su vida; ella lo tenia todo así que ¿qué más necesitaba? Pero ahora se daba cuenta, muchos años después se daba cuenta de lo que Lily necesitaba: el apoyo de su hermana, solo eso, poder contar con su hermana y ella, ignorante de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, le había negado ese apoyo que Lily le pedía a gritos, sin hablar, y al que ella hacía oídos sordos. Ahora se daba cuenta, demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba ahí, murió defendiendo a su hijo, igual que hubiera hecho ella con Dudley. Ojala estuviera ahí para poder pedirle perdón y poder pasar más tiempo juntas, no obstante, había algo que podía hacer, no tenía a Lily en persona, pero tenía a su hijo, tenía a Harry, le pediría perdón a él, era igual que su padre por fuera, pero la personalidad le recordaba a Lily, aunque decían que también la tenía de su padre.

Vernon y Dudley habían ido a ver un partido de fútbol por el cumpleaños del pequeño (N/A: Refiriéndome a que es niño, que de pequeño no tiene nada, jeje. N/D: ¿Me estas llamando gordo? N/A: Pues sí, ¿algún problema? N/D: Se lo diré a mis padres N/A: Uiiiiiii que miedo, anda cállate y sigamos con la historia) y Petunia se quedó en casa, ya que el fútbol, pues como que no le gustaba mucho. Estaba sentada en una butaca, mirando una foto con un marco de oro, lloraba mientras repetía una y otra vez: 'lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…."No sabía cómo hablar con su sobrino, mucho menos como pedirle perdón y decirle todo lo que quería decirle, sobre todo después de lo mal que lo habían tratado. Harry bajaba a por un vaso de agua, y al pasar por la puerta del salón oyó unos sollozos, se asomó un poco por la puerta y vio a su tía llorando.

-¿Tía Petunia…?

-¿Eh…? Ah, Harry, no te he oído llegar.- intentó esconder el marco.

-Solo bajaba a por un vaso de agua…

-Por lo menos has salido de tu cuarto…

-Eh…, si…

-Dime Harry, ¿por qué te pasas todo el día encerrado en tu cuarto? Apenas si bajas a comer, y cuando bajas casi ni comes…

-Prefiero no hablar de eso…

-Harry… el director de tu colegio… Dumbelndore me escribió…

-¿Dumbledore te escribió?

-Eso, Dumbledore…. Sí, me escribió, y me contó lo que pasó el curso pasado… en el ministerio de tu mundo…. Siento mucho lo de tu padrino… él dijo que era inocente….

-Sí, lo era, pero ahora ya da igual… ya no podré demostrar su inocencia, Pettigrew sigue vivo, y con Voldemort es imposible encontrarlo…

-Harry… yo quería pedirte perdón…

-¿Perdón?

-Si, por lo mal que te hemos tratado toda tu vida…, por todo lo que te hemos hecho estos años, y por todo de lo que te hemos privado…. Pero sobre todo Harry, por lo mal que traté a tu madre… por que fallé a mi hermana… y ella no está para pedirle perdón… pero puedo pedirte a ti por ella… aunque yo sé que no es lo mismo…

-No te preocupes tía… mi madre te hubiera perdonado… yo se que lo hubiera hecho…. Y en cuanto a mi… también te perdono… yo no soy nadie para juzgaros… si estás arrepentida no soy quien para negarte el perdón.

-Gracias Harry, ese pensamiento es muy sabio y muy noble…. Por favor, me gustaría saber lo que ocurrió…

-Desde que llegué al mundo mágico me ha tocado vivir acosado por todo el mundo, por algo que ni siquiera conocía... Todo el mundo me conocía, a veces deseé estar muerto, que mi madre no hubiera hecho ese sacrificio que me salvó, y que Voldemort me hubiera matado… pero luego pienso, que si me hubiera matado no hubiera desaparecido, y la tierra no hubiera tenido esos 13 años de paz… y estaría en la más absoluta oscuridad.

-Harry, ese pensamiento es muy noble de tu parte.

-Gracias tía, pero si supieras toda la historia entenderías el por qué.

-Estaría encantada de escucharla… me gustaría saber lo que te ha pasado estos años en el colegio…

-Está bien, pero empezaré por el principio- y le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts desde que empezó hasta el último día, en el tren.

-Harry, tu vida ha sido muy dura… cualquiera hubiese tirado la toalla hace mucho…

-Si, ya, no hace falta que me lo jures.

-Pero aun eres joven, te queda mucho por vivir.

-Si es que salgo vivo de esta.

-Vamos Harry, no te preocupes por la profecía, seguro que vences tú, con ayuda de tus amigos lo conseguirás.

-Mis amigos, ahí esta el problema, que no saben nada, no fui capaz de decírselo, no lo sabe nadie, ahora solo Dumbledore, tú y yo. No quiero que nadie sienta lástima por mí, ya la sienten demasiado. Nadie se preocupa por lo que quiero, me han marcado la vida desde que nací, me ocultan las cosas, y cuando se dan cuenta de que me lo tienen que decir ya es demasiado tarde.

-Harry, deja de pensar en eso, te pidió perdón.

-Si, después de que había visto como Sirius caía tras el velo, haber visto como Cedric moría y como Voldemort resucitaba y haber visto muchas más cosas, las cuales, él conocía, sabía lo mal que lo pasaba, y sin embargo no me dijo nada, nunca me contó nada.

-Harry, tendría su motivo, estoy segura.

-Ya, pero no entiendo, en fin... cambiemos de tema por favor.

-Como quieras... ¿tu no querías un vaso de agua?

-Si... pero se me ha pasado la sed... por cierto tía... ¿Qué es eso que escondías?

-¿Qué?... Oh, ya... es una foto de la boda de tus padres, sale tu madre de novia... estaba guapísima, como lamento ahora no haber ido...- le dijo pasándole el cuadro a Harry.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora...-cogió el marco- si... estaba guapísima...- y los dos quedaron en silencio viendo la foto, mientras las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de los únicos familiares vivos de Lily Potter.

En ese momento llegaron su tío y su primo y se extrañaron al verlos a los dos riendo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Petunia, estás bien?

-Si tranquilos...

-Es que... hemos estado hablando sobre lo que os conté el otro día...

-¿Y está todo solucionado?

-Si...

-Entonces Harry, perdónanos también a nosotros... Nos hemos comportado muy mal con tigo...

-No os preocupéis...- y siguieron hablando.

Harry, a los dos días, estaba mucho mejor, también se iba con los amigos de Dudley y con este, que ya no se dedicaban a pegar a la gente.

Un día estaban en el centro comercial con los amigos de Dudley, se juntaron con unos amigos de Jeff, un amigo de Dudley, los cuales estaban con otros, total, que se juntaron lo menos 20 en un pasillo, pero resultó que Harry ya conocía a uno de ellos.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He cambiado Potter…

-Mucho has tenido que cambiar para que tú estés aquí con esta gente…

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Como quieras….-Fueron a un banco ha hablar mientras los otros seguían dando vueltas.

-Mira, mi padre quería que me convirtiera en mortífago, como él, un día, mi tío, que también es mortífago, me llevó con él y vi lo que en verdad hacían: Mató a un hombre y a una mujer, y luego a su hijo, tenía 9 años. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, yo no puedo matar, a mi no me gustaría que me mataran por diversión, entonces, ¿por qué tenía que matar yo? Me fui corriendo en ese momento, y no he vuelto a saber nada de ellos. Ahora estoy en casa de mi abuela, que también está en contra de todo eso.

-Vale, me asombra mucho lo que me has contado, pero eso no quita lo de todos estos años.

-Sí, ya…, sobre eso… yo te quería pedir disculpas, mi padre me comió el coco, en serio lo lamento-Harry le miró a los ojos, y vio arrepentimiento en ellos.

-Olvidado, pero tendrás que ganarte mi confianza. ¿Amigos?

-Amigos-contestó Draco, y se estrecharon las manos.

-Será mejor que volvamos, o empezara a pensar cualquier cosa, por cierto, ¿dónde vives?

-En la calle Magnolia nº 2.

-Pero si eso está al lado de la casa de mis tíos, ya nos veremos.

-Seguro. Hola- saludó cuando se juntaron con el resto.

-Hola, ¿Dónde estabais?

-Hablando, es que estudiamos en el mismo colegio, pero no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.- contestó Draco.

-¿Qué? Si casi nos matamos el último día en el tren.

-Ya bueno, la cosa es que ya lo hemos solucionado.

-Me alegro, pero Harry, llegamos tarde, hasta luego chicos.- apremió Dudley.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando llegaron a casa la mesa ya estaba puesta, por lo que se sentaron.

-¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?

-Muy bien, nos hemos juntado con Jeff y unos amigos suyos.

-Harry… dentro de nada será tu cumpleaños… y hemos pensado en hacerte una fiesta, invitando a todos tus amigos si quieres… pero que no vengan vestidos de magos… y que sean discretos…

-¿Una fiesta? No hace falta, en serio…

-Tú escribe a tus amigos y diles que vengan el 31 a merendar…y no se admite un no por respuesta jovencito.

Una vez acabaron de cenar se fueron a dormir.

**. . .**

El mes pasó rápido y pronto llegó el cumpleaños de Harry. Por la mañana alguien visitó la casa, ese alguien pilló de sorpresa a Harry y asustó a los Dursley: Dumbledore; pero este venía acompañado de un hombre, una mujer y una chica de su edad. Les invitó a pasar. Ya en el salón, todos estaban sentados. La chica era morena, con ojos marrones, pelo largo y un poco más alta que Harry. El hombre era igual que James, el padre de Harry. La mujer era de estatura media, pelo corto y castaño claro, ojos marrones. Su hija era muy parecida a ella, eran casi idénticas, pero el pelo lo tenía de su padre.

-Bien Harry, estos son Harry Potter, Mª Teresa Gregorio y su hija Marta.

-¿Harry Potter? ¿Igual que yo?

-Sí, tus padres te pusieron Harry por él, es tu tío.

-¿Mi tío? ¿El hermano de mi padre?

-Sí, ella es tu tía y ella tu prima hermana.

-¿Y por qué no he sabido nada de ellos en todos estos años?

-Porque no tenías que saber nada hasta el momento, Harry, estaban viviendo con otro apellido, un ser oscuro les perseguía, un ser que ha sido derrotado hace muy poco, exactamente dos semanas, por alguien a quien tienes delante.

-¿Mi prima?

-Exacto, la misma, claro que la ayudaron unos amigos, pero mejor que cuente ella la historia, ¿Quieres Marta?

-Si no queda otra…. A ver todo empezó hace bastante tiempo, yo estaba en cuarto de primaria. En España, la educación mágica va a la par que la muggle, por lo que yo estoy en el último curso, claro que tengo que hacer carrera, pero eso otro día. La cosa es que cuando tenía 10 años, una amenaza surgió en España, se llamaba Charlie, nos escogieron a unos cuantos del colegio para entrenarnos, también había gente de otros colegios, pero ninguno aceptó, por lo que nos quedamos solos y era más difícil. Éramos unos cuantos, pocos a decir verdad, pero aun así luchábamos para vencerle, si se unía a Voldemort, el mundo estaría perdido. Voldemort había desaparecido, si, pero él podía ayudar a resucitarlo. Cuando yo tenía 14 años empecé a salir con Juan, con el estuve hasta hace dos semanas, cuando se produjo la batalla. Uno de los nuestros nos traicionó, y mató a Juan y a Joaquín, el novio de una amiga mía. Se llamaba Aarón, y ahora solo queremos encontrarle para que pague. Cuando vimos caer a Juan y a Joaquín nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos perdiendo terreno, y que había llegado la hora. Cuando pudimos vencerle nos desmayamos.

-Él no había ayudado a renacer a Voldemort, pero tenían planeado unirse y gobernar el mundo; y si no lo hubiéramos conseguido, el mundo estaría perdido, los dos juntos, hubieran sido imposibles de vencer. Tardamos mucho en recuperarnos, mucha parte de España estaba destrozada, pero Francia y Portugal nos ayudaron-comentó el Sr. Potter.

-Amm, pero sigo sin entender nada, eso no quita que no haya sabido nada de ellos hasta hoy.

-Verás Harry-empezó Dumbledore- antes de que tu derrotaras a Voldemort, como ya sabes, llevaba persiguiendo a tu familia desde hacía mucho tiempo, por eso decidieron ocultarse, para que Voldemort pensara que había muerto, el día de la boda de Lily y James, aun no se sabía nada, pero ya en tu bautizo decidieron esconderse, irían a España para que Voldemort no les siguiera la pista, la última vez que yo los vi fue en el entierro de Lily y James, después volvieron a España y se han ocultado hasta ayer, cuando se descubrió que en verdad eran los Potter, solo lo sabían los compañeros de lucha de Marta, pero con la traición de Aarón se han descubierto, Voldemort ya está enterado de su existencia, por eso pensamos que era mejor que estuvierais juntos, hay algo que debéis descubrir por vosotros mismos, no podemos decir nada, pero cuando os enteréis comprenderéis muchas cosas.

-Bueno, también está mi hermano, pero es muy pequeño todavía, tiene 12 años.

-¿Va a entrar a Hogwarts? –preguntó Harry.

-No, de momento se queda en España, solo Marta entra a Hogwarts, a Sergio lo conocerás otro año, ahora está de campamentos hasta Septiembre.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero la comida está ya lista, ¿Se quedan a comer?

-No, gracias, no queremos molestar.

-No molestan, insisto.

-Quedaros por favor-pidió Harry.

-Porfi, mami, papi-pidió Marta.

-Está bien, pero porque es tu cumpleaños ¿eh?

-Aiba, si ya no me acordaba, jejeje.

-Anda que no acordarte de tu cumpleaños…

Así pasó la tarde, cuando el timbre sonó, Harry fue a abrir, y se encontró con Draco y su abuela, y a todos los de la pandilla, todos le felicitaron.

-Harry, te presento a mi abuela, Diane Malfoy, este es Harry Potter.

-Encantado de conocerla señora Malfoy.

-Lo mismo digo Harry, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, no sabía que vivieras aquí.

-Yo tampoco que viviera por aquí una Malfoy, pase por favor.

Una vez en el comedor se quedaron todos a dos velas al ver al tío de Harry, ya que eran completamente iguales, solo les cambiaba el color de ojos, su tío los tenía marrones y el verdes, su tío no llevaba gafas y él llevaba unas lentillas.

-Eh… estos son unos tíos míos, y ella es mi prima Marta, son de España.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápido, Harry se divirtió como hacía mucho, pero aun así faltaba algo, su prima lo notó.

-Harry, ¿Te ocurre algo? Estas muy callado.

-No, es solo que este es el primer cumpleaños que celebro, y me hubiera gustado que hubieran estado mis amigos y Sirius.

-Harry, estate tranquilo, que muy pronto los verás, ya solo queda un mes.

-Pero a Sirius no lo voy a volver a ver.

-Harry, ni yo a Juan, pero eso no significa que lo vaya a olvidar, Harry, es difícil olvidar a los que se fueron, pero tampoco puedes dejar de vivir, tienes que hacerlo tu por ellos, para que su sacrificio no sea en vano.

-Tienes razón, volvamos dentro- (N/A: Uuupppssss!! Sorry, se me olvidó deciros que habían salido fuera, jijijiji, sigo ¿ok?)

Después de un rato todos se fueron, pero Harry convenció a sus 4 tíos para que Marta se quedara a dormir, por lo que dormiría con Harry, claro que en diferentes colchones, mal pensados, jaja. Se quedaría hasta la penúltima semana de Agosto.

Holaas!! Aki de nuevo!! Bueno, esta es una historia que tenia escrita desde hace mogollón de tiempo!! Pero no se xk se perdio entre mis documentos, y ahora que la e encontrado… pues… aki esta! Espero k os guste!!

Para mi desgracia, es un H/G Hr/R, pero bueno… por una k no sea Harmony no pasara mxo no?? jeje, espero vuestros reviews! Un BesikoOoOoO

AtRaM Potter


	2. Llegada a Hogwarts y nuevas estudiantes

2--_LLEGADA A HOGWARTS Y NUEVAS ESTUDIANTES_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Después de un rato todos se fueron, pero Harry convenció a sus 4 tíos para que Marta se quedara a dormir, por lo que dormiría con Harry, claro que en diferentes colchones, mal pensados, jaja. Se quedaría hasta la penúltima semana de Agosto.

_**2--**__**LLEGADA A HOGWARTS Y NUEVAS ESTUDIANTES**_

Al pasar los días se llevaban muy bien, y no tenían secretos, por otra parte, Draco se había ganado ya la confianza de Harry, pero este decidió no contarles sobre la profecía todavía. Más de una vez lo intentó, pero las palabras no le salían.

Una mañana llegó Pig, la lechuza de Ron. A Marta le hizo mucha gracia y estuvo jugando un rato con ella, mientras su primo leía la carta.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**¿Qué tal con los muggles? Espero que no te estén matando de hambre, si no mi madre es capaz de ir y lanzarles maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, jeje.**_

_**Estoy en mi casa con Hermione, perdona por no haberte escrito para tu cumpleaños, pero Dumbledore nos dijo que no escribiéramos porque… ya te lo contaremos cuando nos veamos, no te enfades, nos tienen prohibido decirte nada por carta, ya sabes, por si es interceptada.**_

_**¿Nos podremos ver el 29 de Agosto para comprar los materiales?, claro si puedes, manda la respuesta con Pig. **_

_**Un saludo**_

_**RON**_

_**PD: Aquí tengo a todos dándome la vara para que te mande sus saludos, de parte de mis padres, Ginny, los gemelos y Hermione.**_

-¿Vas a ir no?-le preguntó su prima al ver que no decía nada.

-Sí, ya tengo ganas de verlos.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy mañana, también quiero pasar allí unos días antes de empezar Hogwarts.

-Haces bien.

Los días pasaron, Marta volvió a España, y poco después llegó el día 29, por lo que sus tíos llevaron a Harry a Londres. (N/A: YO TB KIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IR!! Jajaja) Entró al Caldero Chorreante y allí encontró a los Weasley y a Hermione.

-HARRY-le llamaron.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal el verano?

-No nos podemos quejar- todos le saludaron, la señora Weasley le dio el clásico abrazo y fueron a comprar, pero los tres amigos se separaron y fueron a comprar por su lado.

-¿Qué tal el verano? Espero que no hayas pasado mucha hambre.

-Es imposible, este verano baje a por un vaso de agua y mi tía estaba llorándole a una foto de mis padres, al final me han tratado muy bien, y he salido con los amigos de Dudley, son muy majos, y siempre íbamos un montón, no he tenido tiempo de aburrirme.

-Me alegro mucho Harry, así no lo pasarás mal en verano más ¿no?

-Claro, como es el último que paso con ellos…-dijo Harry sin darse cuenta.

-Pero que dices, si aún queda el siguiente.

-Uuupppssss, no me acordaba, se me a metido en la cabeza que estamos en 7º jajajaja- intentó arreglarlo, había hablado más de la cuenta, ya que el verano siguiente iría a España con sus tíos y sus primos, pero prefirió no decirles nada ni sobre Draco ni sobre sus tíos ni su prima, no todavía, ya se enterarían en Hogwarts, o en el expreso.

Compraron todo y fueron a comer, luego fueron a dar una vuelta por el callejón, y se encontraron con muchos de sus compañeros, inclusive con Cho, pero Harry ya no sentía nada por ella, aun así se saludaron. Al final volvieron a la taberna y cada uno se fue a su casa. Harry cogió polvos Flú, ya que sus tíos habían accedido a conectar la chimenea a la red para que Harry pudiera volver sin tener que ir a buscarlo.

El tiempo pasó rápido y llegó el 1, por lo que los Dursley al completo acompañaron a Harry a la estación, allí se despidieron y Harry cruzó la barrera y llegó al andén 9 y ¾, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, peo no los vio, por lo que subió al tren a buscar sitio, luego bajó a esperar a que llegaran. Vio a Draco, pero cuando iba a ir hacia él le llamaron a gritos.

-HARRY, HARRY-los Weasley y Hermione acababan de llegar, con la mirada le indicó a Draco que esperara y se dirigió a donde sus amigos.

-Hola chicos, os tengo que decir una cosa que no os dije el día del callejón.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Es que… os dije k iba con los amigos de Dudley, bueno pues uno de sus amigos conocía a Draco, y nos presentaron, él ha cambiado…

-¿MALFOY?

-Sí, ¿Conoces a otro Draco? Bueno, el caso es que me contó una historia, no le creí mucho, pero se ganó mi confianza, es uno de los nuestros, y está arrepentido, por favor, hablad con él.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?-gritó Ron.

-Está bien Harry, si tú lo dices.

-¿Qué? Hermione ¿te has vuelto loca?, es Malfoy.

-Ronald, si Harry lo dice será por algo.

-Está bien… pero que no se pase.

-Gracias chicos, sabía que podía contar con vosotros-los abrazó y los dirigió hacia Draco, que esperaba en el mismo lugar de antes, pero antes se despidieron, claro está, de los Weasley, que los miraban con no muy buenos ojos.

Subieron al tren y se sentaron, allí Draco les contó todo y quedaron en que tendrían que ganarse su confianza. Como Harry ya se sabía la historia miraba por la ventanilla buscado a su prima, y de pronto la vio, pero iba cambiada, entonces Ron, Hermione y Draco lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Harry, que nos tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos, nos vemos en Hogwarts, tenemos que quedarnos allí todo el viaje.

-Vale, no os preocupéis, hasta luego.

Salieron del vagón y Harry quedó solo, esperando a que su prima llegara, pero no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar Ron y Hermione.

Por el pasillo, Draco saludó a una chica, era Marta, que iba con otra chica, a la cual también conocía, las cuales les dieron un beso y un abrazo, pero como Ron y Hermione no sabían nada de su existencia, no dijo nada más, hasta que alguien gritó:

-HARRY- Marta corrió a abrazar a su primo, Ron y Hermione, que los vieron, se quedaron a dos velas, ya que estaban prácticamente al lado del compartimento de los prefectos.

-Hola Marta, ya pensaba que no ibais a llegar.

-Pos aquí estamos, mira, esta es mi amiga, se llama Laura, tiene nuestra edad.

-Encantado.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Ya, bueno, a ver, Marta, estos son Ron y Hermione, mis mejores amigos, ya lo sabes, chicos, esta es Marta, mi prima hermana, pero luego os cuento la historia ¿ok?

-De acuerdo Harry, nos vemos luego, vamos Draco.

Los tres entraron al vagón de los prefectos y Harry y las dos españolas pasaron la mitad del viaje hablando de cualquier cosa, hacia las 3 de la tarde, llegaron los chicos, y les contaron a Ron y Hermione la historia real, pero quedaron en que al resto le dirían otra cosa, pues era preferible que no se supiera nada de lo ocurrido en España.

Pasaron la tarde hablando y riendo, hasta que llegaron Ginny, y el resto de los amigos de los chicos, que se extrañaron al verlos con Draco, pero al contar de nuevo la historia todos quedaron como amigos, y en cuanto a Marta y a Laura, pues simplemente Marta era su prima, que sus padres se habían ido a España y no sabían de su existencia hasta que Dumbledore fue este verano a buscarlos.

-Por cierto Draco- dijo Marta de repente- ¿Iras este año a Guadalaviar y a Caspe?

-Pues no lo sé, como iba con mis padres…

-Va tío, sin ti este año no ha sido lo mismo, faltaba Draquito, jeje.

-Ya veremos, que la casa es de mis padres.

-Si hace falta te vienes con migo eeee, jajaja.

-Chicos, ¿de qué habláis?

-Ohm, perdón, es que se nos olvido decirte que nosotros ya nos conocíamos de antes, porque, verás, en verano, pues en mi pueblo conocimos a un inglés muy agradable, el aquí presente, y pues bueno, fuimos haciendo pandilla, y luego en Caspe, mi otro pueblo, sus padres compraron una casita, lo que no sabíamos ninguno era que ambos éramos magos.

-Pero esta cambiada, me costó reconocerte pequeña.

-Ya sabes, no me gusta ir gusta ir igual que todo el mundo XDD.

Entre risas llegaron a Hogwarts sin darse cuenta, Marta y Laura se fueron con los de primero en las barcas.

Una vez los de primero fueron seleccionados, Dumbledore se levantó:

-Bien, después de la selección de los de primer año, debo comunicar que tenemos dos alumnas que entran a 6º curso y que vienen de España; por favor, que pasen.

Las pasaron y McGonagall las llamó:

-Laura García- Laura se sentó y se puso el sombrero, que enseguida gritó: GRYFFINDOR- todos aplaudieron y Laura fue a sentarse junto a sus nuevos amigos.

-Marta Potter- al oír ese apellido, todos giraron la cabeza, si bien tenía el pelo igual que el de Harry, no se parecían en nada.

-Ah, Potter, tienes sangre valiente veo, y muy noble, al igual que tu primo. Muy inteligente te veo, y con ganas de probarte a ti misma, a ver donde te ponemos…

-Me da igual, este donde esté voy a ir con mi primo y con Draco…

-¿A si que te da igual e? veamos, ya que vas a estar con él, mejor que estés siempre: GRYFFINDOR.

Marta se levantó y fue corriendo al lado de su primo, donde la esperaba Laura. Todos en Gryffindor estaban muy extrañados ya que su apellido era Potter, y el parecido con Harry era muy poco, aunque tenían el pelo negro como el azabache. Cuando Dumbledore hizo aparecer la comida, y el barullo se apodero del G.C, empezaron las preguntas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por que te apellidas Potter?...

-A ver, a vosotros no os importa, solo diré que soy prima hermana de Harry, mis padres se tuvieron que ir a España por algo que no os interesa, y este verano hemos vuelto a Inglaterra. Ahora me gustaría poder cenar tranquila, gracias.

(N/A: Por cierto, a partir de ahora, si hablan en castellano pondré dos guiones (--) y si hablan en ingles solo uno (-), espero que os aclaréis)

--Marta, esto va a ser demasiado duro me parece a mi.

--Si, pero tranquila Laura, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, a mi me da igual que unos cuantos no me crean, sinceramente, a ellos no les tiene porque interesar la historia.

--Pues también es verdad. Por cierto, dime, ¿Draco te sigue gustando?

--¿Draco?- miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y sonrió a Draco-, pues chica, creo que si, que Juan ya no existe para mi, que solo me queda un muy bello recuerdo y un profundo odio hacia Aarón, pero por lo demás nada. Lauryyy, creo que me estoy enamorando de Draco. Siento lo mismo que con Juan, y esto no me gusta, es uno de mis mejores amigos, lo quiero muchísimo, pero no creo que a él también le guste yo.

--Pues chica, no te quedes quieta y lucha por él, como has hecho siempre con los que te han gustado, ninguno se te ha escapado. A Miguel lo conseguiste, a Juan también, si te lo propones lo tendrás, lo sabes.

--Aiiiiiiiii, te quiero amor, que haría yo sin ti- dijo Marta abrazando a su amiga y dándole un beso en el moflete.

--Pos seguro estarías ya muerta, jaja-contesto esta devolviéndole el beso y el abrazo. Ambas rieron con muchas ganas. Todos las miraban extrañados

El resto de la cena pasó sin más contratiempos, y cuando terminaron, se fueron todos a la cama.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 2, es un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero bueno, espero que también os guste, un beso muy grande y espero veros pronto de nuevo!!**

**Ahora, los reviews, xDD:**

_**Rianne Black**_: Olas! Gracias por leer, pero lamento decirte que no hay posibilidad… aunk a mi también me pese… la historia la tengo ya bastante hecha en sucio y es un H/G. muxa gente me dice k stoi xalada… y puede ser… de exo esta historia es un tanto extraña… pero bueno, espero k te siga gustando… y aun keda para ke Harry y Ginny empiecen con su relación…Espero volver a ver un review tuyo! Un besiikoOoOo!

_**Ninnypotter**_: Ola! Me alegre muxo cuando lei tu review!! Me encanta que te encante y trankila, de toodos mis libros creo que este es el unico que es Harry y Ginny… io soi fan de Harry/Hermione…, pero bueno, este es Harry/Ginny entero, asik nad, espero tus reviews en este fic… y si te apetece… "Juegos del tiempo" tampoco es Harmony! Gracias de nuevo! Un besiikoOoOo!

_**Felix**_: Me parece muy bien que no te guste, pero para escribir este fic era necesario que eso pasase, y ya veras mas a delante que Draco no es tan malo como parece, en este fic claro!!, y es asi de facil, xk las kosas difíciles, a veces son mas imposibles de ver, en la vida real las reconciliaciones pueden ser asi, de exo es mi caso, x eso lo escribi tal cual!, de todos modos te agradezco tu review y tu sinceridad, y espero recibir mas tuyos, un besiikoOoOo!

_**Pedro I**_: Ola Pedro! Si, e publicado este fic en Potterfics, y de exo, al leer mi respuesta a tu review me e dado cuenta tenia una contestación para ti, espero k te siga gustando, y a proposito, ai cosas distintas, lo e reeditado, no me convencia del todo gracias de nuevo! Un besiikoOoOo!

**Y nada mas, simplemente decir que si hay algo que no os guste, o algo que os gustaría que pasase en la historia, me lo digáis, que yo veré la forma de meterlo si cabe ok? Gracias de nuevo a todos por leerlo, UnBeSiiKoOo!**


	3. Una gran sorpresa

Cáp.3 UNA GRAN SORPRESA

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se levantaron pronto, se vistieron y bajaron a la S.C.

-Hermione, buenos días, no nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estabas arriba.

-Buenos días chicas, es que siempre dejo cerradas las cortinas cuando me voy de la habitación.

-Ammm, nosotras hemos hecho lo mismo, pero mas que por otra cosa por intimidad, xD.

-Jaja, en fin, estaba esperando a Harry y Ron, pero a este paso llegaremos tarde a clase.

-Relájate, son solo las 8, subiré a despertarlos, Harry me debe una, jejeje.- y Marta subió al cuarto de los chicos. Llamo a la puerta, y como no contestaron, entró.

Los chicos estaban todos medio cambiados, Ron con la toalla en la cadera recién salido de la ducha, y Harry poniéndose la camisa, Deán estaba ya vestido, y a Seamos no se le veía, con lo que supuso que estaba en la ducha, y Neville ya había bajado.

-Marta, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó su primo sorprendido

-Chicos, compraros sonotones, he llamado a la puerta y no habéis contestado. Hermione, Laura y yo os esperamos abajo, daos prisa Harry.

-Marta, espera, ya que estas aquí, hazme el nudo de la corbata porfiiii.

-Ya te vale Harry, anda, trae- se acercó a su primo y le hizo el nudo- ya va siendo hora de que termines de aprender eee. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que todos estos años te la has atado?

-Pues por que nunca deshacía el nudo, como los elfos nos la daban con el nudo hecho…, pero tía Petunia la ha lavado y me lo ha deshecho.

-Anda que, ya te vale, nos vemos abajo-le besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Una vez abajo se sentó con su amiga y esperaron a los chicos.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

-Marta nos estaba contando una anécdota de sus vacaciones en Francia.

-Que interesante… pero vamos que llegaremos tarde.

Fueron a desayunar y después a clase. A primera hora tenían transformaciones, luego 2 h de Pociones con Snape y los Slytherin, luego recreo, herbología, y C.C.M. Por la tarde D.C.A.O y por la noche Astronomía.

-Buenos días a todos, este año tenemos algunos cambios. Tenemos a 2 Potter en vez de a uno, esperemos que no sea tan arrogante como su primo, señorita.

-Disculpe profesor, déjeme en paz y céntrese en su clase, no quiero tener problemas con usted.

-Esta clase se hará por parejas: Harry Potter, con Crabbe, Marta Potter, con Malfoy, el resto poneos como queráis, YA.

Por el resto de la clase no hubo mas contratiempos, así qué cuando sonó el timbre, todos salieron, extrañamente, sin puntos bajados, y con la libreta de los deberes vacía.

El resto de las clases fueron un poco parecidas, a pesar de estar en 6º curso, el primer día no les habían mandado deberes, algo que les pareció realmente extraño, pero mejor para ellos. Salieron a pasear por los jardines. Ginny se fue con los de su curso, Ron y Hermione fueron a hablar con McGonagall, así que quedaron solo Marta, Laura, Harry y Draco, quienes fueron a sentarse bajo un árbol, no se sabe como, Marta acabó a corderetas (N/A: Subida a la espalda) de Draco y Laura de Harry

-Chicos, estoy demasiado cansado, me estoy quedando dormido.

-Pos tenéis 1h para dormir (N/A: No se cuanto durara el recreo en Hogwarts, pero yo lo pongo como 1h)

-Pos buenas noches, xD.

Tan solo había pasado media hora desde que los chicos se habían quedado dormidos, lo cual había sido al instante de que lo habían dicho. Las chicas aprovechaban para hablar de todos sus temas.

-Vamos a ver Laura, que por que estés aquí en Inglaterra no tienes por que cortar con Adri, es una tontería.

-Ya lo se, pero es que aquí hay cada uno…

-No, si eso no hace falta que me lo jures, de todas maneras, no puedo dejar de pensar en Juan, si no nos hubiéramos distraído tanto en el último momento, él estaría vivo; pero por otro lado Draco me empieza a atraer, y de momento no quiero que me guste, quiero pasar un largo tiempo sin líos amorosos.

-Eso no va a pasar de nuevo Marta, estate tranquila, y ya sabes lo que dirá tu primo cuando se entere, pero, como lo que opine tu primo no te ha importado nunca, igual nos da. Vete a por lo que quieres Marta, en serio, te hará bien, ya han pasado 8 meses y medio, si yo estoy ahora con Adri, tu también puedes estar con otro, estoy segura de que es lo que ellos hubieran querido.

-Bueno, ya veremos, de todas maneras se está mejor sola, en serio, pero no se. Los despertamos ya ¿no?

-Bueno, si no vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

-¿Dan lastima no? En fin. Draco, Harry, despertar, que llegamos tarde a herbología.

-Mmmm, buenos días chicas, que bien me ha venido esta siesta.

-Si si, que tu no tienes excusa Harry, que as dormido como un lirón, Draco que no ha dormido esta noche aún…

-Ja ja ja, que graciosas que sois.

-Mucho, si ya lo sabes, en fin, arreando que es gerundio.

-Adelantaos vosotras, que tengo que hablar con Harry… cosas de hombres.

-Si, si…. Jajaja, Laury, que ya empezamos… jajaja, no tardéis, es el primer día.

-Tranquilas, luego nos vemos.- se adelantaron.

-Bien, dime que ocurre.

-Verás, es que me e despertado y las he oído hablar, pero estaban hablando de chicos, y entonces me ha dado cosa decir que estaba despierto, cuando Laura le a preguntado a Marta quien le gustaba, ella…. Bueno…

-Ha contestado….

-Pues ella a dicho que le gust…

-… Draco por el amor de Dios, quieres hablar de una vez.

-Jodeerr, es que me da vergüenza…

-Entonces no me digas mas, le gustas tú.

-Bueno…- estaba rojo- si, eso he oído claramente.

-¿Y a ti te gusta ella?

-Hombre, pues hay que tener en cuenta que nosotros nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, hemos estado juntos todos los veranos de nuestra vida, a si que es algo que es…

-Ya ya, mira de todas maneras tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y ella es mi prima, os quiero mucho a los dos y no me gustaría que sufrierais, por lo que creo que si hablaseis todo se solucionaría.

-Pero es que ella también a dicho que no quería hablar de amor durante un tiempo, sabes, yo conocí a Juan, y se los veía muy enamorados, no se, no estoy seguro de que lo haya olvidado.

-Mira, solo te digo que no sufráis, y venga, aligera el paso que llegamos tarde.

Llegaron, en la puerta estaban todos. Laura, Hermione y Marta habían estado hablando desde que se habían juntado sobre chicos, ya que ellas por el camino habían seguido hablando sobre Draco, y Hermione las había oído así que se lo habían contado, total, antes o después se iba a enterar…

Harry y Draco besaron a Marta en la mejilla, esta se puso un pelin roja, pero no era nada comparado a como estaba Draco.

-Chicos, ¿Parece que hace mucho calor no?

-Si, si… eso será- Hermione y Laura se empezaron a reír.

-¿Y vosotras de que os reís?

-Ya os vale ya, sois unas cabronas de mucho cuidao eeee, jajaja- en ese momento la profesora abrió la puerta, y Marta se salvó por eso. Se pusieron por grupos de tres, Laura, Hermione y Marta en uno, y Draco, Harry y Ron en otro.

Marta aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para mirar de reojo a Draco y descubrir lo que verdaderamente sentía por él, en una de esas miradas furtivas, pillo a Draco mirándola a ella, ambos sonrieron y se volvieron cada uno a su trabajo. Marta llamo a sus amigas, pero estas estaban muy ocupadas riéndose de ella y de Draco sin que se dieran cuenta, así que les pellizcó el brazo a ambas para llamar su atención, haciendo que ellas gritaran un sonoro AYYYYYY, a lo que alegaron que se habían pinchado con la planta, lo cual no coló mucho, mas que nada, por que la planta no tenía espinas, pero nadie hizo comentarios.

-¿Pero que mosca te a picado?

-Que no me hacéis caso, he mirado a Draco y le he pillado mirándome, la verdad es que estaba un poco rojo.

-Chica, de que te quejas, si te mira para ti mejor, de verdad que eres rara.

-Ja ja ja, que graciosas estáis, no se os puede contar nada, si vais a seguís así me voy a pillar un mosqueo…

-Vale, vale, no te pongas asi, chica, que poco sentido del humor.

-Mira, Laura, yo no me metía con Adrián antes de que empezaseis a salir, y Hermione, mejor no digo como te tiemblan las manos cada vez que Ron está cerca de ti, asi que mejor os calláis, entre Draco y yo no hay mas que una preciosa y gran amistad.

La clase acabó, y fueron a C.C.M, Hagrid seguía en su misión, por lo que la profesora Grubby Plank (N/A: ¿Se escribía asi? Por favor, decidme si no es asi) les dio la clase. Como después tenían D.C.A.O y aún no había un profesor claro, les dieron la hora libre, por lo que hasta la noche no volverían a tener clase.

-Buff, que bien se está así.

-Si, la verdad que en Inglaterra este tiempo se agradece, en España estaba haciendo bastante frío.

-Si, pero aquí, a la sombra de este árbol y entre amigos se está genial.

-Si, Laury, ¿te acuerdas cuando jugábamos con todos al escondite?- dijo Marta sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-Como para no acordarme, que bien nos lo pasábamos, o cuando los chicos hacían el paripé y no corrían todo lo que podían para dejarnos ganar.

-Jajaja, si, o por que Juan y Joaquín les decían que a nosotras solo nos tocaban ellos.

-Jajaja, oíd, ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo también nosotros?

-¿Al escondite?

-Sí, lo pasaremos bien.

-Está bien, la pagan los chicos.

-Jajaja, eso, a ver, elegid, 50 despacio o 100 deprisa.

-100 deprisa.

-Pues el tiempo empieza… YA- las chicas se fueron corriendo, pero antes oyeron a Draco:

-Y NO VALE APARECERSE MARTA Y LAURA.

Tan solo habían pasado 5 minutos, Marta y Hermione se habían juntado, pues ambas habían acabado en el bosque no se sabía como. Caminaban desorientadas completamente, hasta que Hermione chocó contra algo invisible.

-Auu, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay aquí?

-Hermione, un muro, se deja ver bastante bien eeee.

-Marta… esto… yo no veo nada más que prado.

-Que raro, vente con migo, sígueme, a ver a donde llega esto…

Ambas empezaron a caminar alrededor de la tapia, hasta que llegaron a una puerta, en la que estaba grabado el escudo de Hogwarts, y en cada una de las casas había un pequeño pomo, Marta probó el de Gryffindor, nada, no se abrió, pero notó algo extraño: cuando tocó la puerta el escudo de Ravenclaw se iluminó levemente.

-Hermione, pon aquí la mano- Marta le puso la mano en el pomo, pero no pasó nada. Volvió a tocar el pomo de antes, pero se fijo en el escudo de Ravenclaw, y volvió a ver como se iluminaba, y una fuerte atracción le incitaba a tocar ese pomo. Así lo hizo, sintió un calor extraño, se oyó un click, y la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista un precioso paisaje, con una gran mansión en el fondo, un lago a la izquierda, un pequeño bosque a la derecha, y un precioso jardín por todo el terreno.

-Marta, esto si que lo veo, esto es una pasada… y la puerta…, Marta, ya se lo que es esto.

-Si, yo también creo que lo se.

-Oh Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer.

-Esta es la casa de los Fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Marta… solo los herederos pueden abrir esta casa. ¡ERES LA HEREDERA DE RAVENCLAW!


End file.
